


A Dream Come True

by yourstrulyhn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pentagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhn/pseuds/yourstrulyhn
Summary: "You're my dream come true."
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Reader
Kudos: 1





	A Dream Come True

“Yuto! Adachi Yuto!”

The onslaught of screaming and cheering surrounded the baseball field where the attempt of practice was being held. All of the boys were whining about the lack of attention and favoritism instead of practicing. Meanwhile, the person the fans desired, ignored their crying. His vision zeroed in on his catcher, Yoosung as they were the only ones practicing. 

With every pitch, the crowd was sent into a frenzy. The sound was deafening, and your patience was running thin with the lack of practice from the other players. You took a deep breath and tried to collect yourself when the recruiter of the team came up to you, amused. Glancing at her, you let out a sigh.

“I see the boys are enjoying themselves,” Miss Yoon commented as the two of you watched the field erupt into chaos.

“If one more person says they’re dying from lack of attention, I may actually quit,” You huffed, making her laugh. She patted your head to comfort you. Then, her attention was averted to the ace of the team and she hummed.

“Yuto gained a lot more fans from bringing us to Nationals last year, yet he doesn’t even spare them a glance.”

“All for the sake of redemption." You softly scoffed and shook your head. “He still thinks he’s at fault for not striking out that last batter, so as punishment, he’s been practicing every night.”

“Oh, Yuto.”

“But,” You paused to look at him with a small smile. “He told me he’s made it his goal to bring the team to Nationals and win it this year.”

“And do you believe that he will?” Miss Yoon asked, even though she knew the answer to that. Her eyes twinkled as you looked at her and confidently told her.

“Without a doubt.”

Loud protests pulled your attention to the field where Yuto stepped off the mount and other members fought for his spot despite not being a pitcher themselves. Yoosung high-fived his partner on his way back and walked alongside him to the tent. You threw two water bottles and towels, getting thank you’s in return.

Since the pair had wandered off, the crowd followed their tail. From behind the fence, fans were getting rowdier, especially when Yoosung finally acknowledged them. Turning to them, he smiled and waved. The volume got louder as some fainted from his impact on their hearts and health. You scoffed, knowing very well that he knew what he was doing to them. 

Your attention was then averted to your best friend. When you met eyes, the two of you broke out into smiles and high-fived.

“Another job well, Adachi.”

He smirked, then chugged down his water bottle. The fans again erupted into chaos. Not only did they have a chance to look at Yoosung, but also Yuto. Put two insanely attractive boys together and that would be the death of many people out there.

“Yuto, they love us!” Yoosung laughed and ran to Yuto. Grabbing him by the shoulders. He shook his partner back and forth with excitement that he had attention. When Yuto didn’t blink an eye, Yoosung let out a groan and let him go. “Oh, come on! You’re not going to react to them again this year?”

“Sorry, but I already told you I’m not interested in things like that.”

“Yeah, because all of your attention is always on baseball,” You snorted. Yuto smiled and nodded, ruffling your hair. You chuckled.

“You two,” Yoosung huffed, shaking his head. Then, he turned back to the fans, giving them any fanservice they asked for.

“Man! To be a manager, surrounded by all those beautiful boys all day long! Wow!” Fans gushed and squealed. If only they knew all the messes you had to handle, the shenanigans you witnessed daily and the boys who liked to give you headaches every day as if their lives counted on it. 

You rolled your eyes at their foolish wishing. Knowing what you were thinking, Yuto chuckled and pulled you into his side, which caused gasps and whispers to echo.

“No way! Is Yuto taken?”

“And here we go again,” You sighed and pulled away from his side.

As the fans looked at each other for answers, Yoosung’s smirk widened. That was the question he had been dying to know himself.

“Yeah, are you two dating yet?” That earned him a punch in the arm from you. He let out a yell, holding his now throbbing arm. “Hey! I need my arm to catch, you know!”

“Then, if you’d like to keep that arm, don’t ask that question again or you’ll be seeing a harder regimen soon.”

He looked to his partner for help, but he only shrugged. Yoosung pouted, making Yuto chuckle.

“Now go get less sweaty, then you’re free to go for the rest of the day.”

“Really?” Yoosung instantly perked up. You nodded as Yuto ruffled your hair, then walked off to the showers in the locker rooms. Yoosung hugged you, then scurried away when he saw the glare in your eyes.

“Well, I’m glad we have you as our manager to reign in these boys,” Miss Yoon piped up. “They seem to adore you, Y/N.”

“Oh, yeah. They love when I threaten to make their regimens and practices harder.”

She laughed. She knew you meant well, and adored the boys as much as they did you. It was hard for you to admit it when they tested your patience most of the time.

“Now, how are the first years so far?”

“Their physiques are a little troubling, so I’ll make a different regimen for each of the boys. They’ll be changed accordingly as they make progress. With a mix of practice and getting tips from the older boys, their skills are improving. As for their attitudes,” You trailed off as a few of them ran out onto the field in their boxers and flexed their muscles for the fans. You looked at her and she had to bite back laughter. “Need I say more?”

“Mm, I see.”

“But that won’t be much of a problem once I have a stern talking with them.” You cracked your knuckles. At that, she walked away to tend to other matters. When you thought you got a moment of peace, someone decided to pop in.

“Boo.” You heard in your ear. Your eyes widened as you jumped away from the person, holding your ear.

“Hoetaek!” You exclaimed, making him laugh. He thought it was hilarious that you jump so easily when someone scared you. Hence, why he did it every time the two of you met.

“I succeed yet again in scaring you, Y/N.” He grinned in victory. You turned away and crossed your arms. He knew you weren’t mad at him, so he chuckled. Then, he turned to the fans and they squealed in excitement, finally having his attention. Laughing, he waved back.

“You boys have fans everywhere you go even when you’re not in your respective dorms,” You brought up. Hoetaek lowered his hand at the thought and suddenly grew shy. He cowered towards you with red cheeks and bit his lip. You chuckled and poked his side to tease him. But your moment was ruined when the fans started fussing again.

It was hard to tell what they were saying until the chanting of Shinwon grew. You and Hoetaek turned to where said boy should’ve been walking from and laughed at the sight.

“Here he comes, the model himself.”

“That’s a self-proclaimed title, Y/N.”

“I know, but whatever makes him happy.”

Shinwon, in all his glory, walked towards the two of you while doing his model walk. You watched in amusement when he winked at the fans, sending some of the ground. When he came close, he stopped in front of you and turned to the left. Getting into position, he ran his hands over his butt from bottom to top.

“My butt looks good in these soccer shorts, don’t they?” He asked, then held up his hand. Neither you nor Hoetaek got to say anything before he determined your answer for you. “Thank you, I know I look good.”

“Whatever you say, Shinwon,” You chuckled.

“Anyway, so when are you and Yuto getting together? Are you together? We need you to get together.”

“Need?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Y/N, we’ve all been waiting forever for the two of you to date!” He whined, throwing his arm around your shoulders. When you sighed and shook your head, he took a deep breath. “I told you I would take it into my own hands if it didn’t happen over the summer. Did anything even happen at least?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have other things to worry about like the baseball team that I manage, perhaps?”

He shook his head. “Getting together with Adachi Yuto should’ve been a top priority. That rules over the baseball team. Sorry, but I don’t make the rules.”

“Hoetaek, how’s soccer recruitment?” You asked, turning away from Shinwon.

"Hey, you can’t change the topic like that! I need answers!” He pouted and you innocently smiled, shrugging.

“All right, Shinwon. Leave Y/N alone for now.”

“For now?” Your eyes widened.

“You’ll have plenty of opportunities to tease and scheme later.”

“Ah, you’re right.”

“Hoetaek! Shinwon!”

Realizing he had teased you enough, Hoetaek apologized alongside Shinwon. Though, he promised to come up with more plans for you and Yuto to which you had to elbow him in the side.

“Let’s see. Soccer recruitment is.” He glanced at Shinwon. “A mix. Some of the recruits are adjusting well to dorm life and the schedules while others are having a hard time. But I think, over time, they should all settle in and we can start practicing like a true team soon!”

“I’m so jealous.”

“Why? Having trouble with your recruits?” Hoetaek chuckled. You took a deep breath and looked at them with tired eyes, almost as if you were begging them.

“Take them all, please.” You pointed to the first years running around the field, still up to no good. When they saw what the boys were wearing and doing, they burst out laughing at how stupid they looked. This was the idiocrasy you had to deal with for another year. Rubbing your temples, you could feel another headache coming. You gathered your voice to get their attention. “Go put your clothes on and get training!”

The three boys looked the most scared they had ever been. Their eyes were wide and afraid of the fury written all over your face. They gulped and nodded, scurrying away before you could catch them. Everyone was amused by the situation, which eventually had you smiling as well.

“So, I’m assuming the other boys are busy with their recruitments?”

Hoetaek hummed, stroking his chin. “I believe they should be finished soon, so we can go do something to celebrate the start of the year if you want.”

“Who should be finished soon?” A voice interjected into your conversation. Yuto came up behind you and slung an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. He greeted his friends with a nod before chuckling at your sigh. “Aw. What’s with that reaction to your best friend?”

You stuck your tongue out at him and turned your head away with your arms crossed. Yuto smirked, then pulled you into a headlock. Letting out a groan, you tried to push his arm away but resorted to tapping it so he would let go of you.

“Yuto, you have until the count of 1 to let me go!”

He chuckled and did it before you could start counting. You punched his arm, making him even more amused.

“For that, you owe me.”

“Yes, yes. I know.” He pulled you into a hug and ruffled your hair as an apology.

Watching the two of you interact, none of it made sense to Hoetaek and Shinwon. How was it possible that neither one of you knew you liked each other? You were so obvious. 

“Seriously, how are they not dating?”


End file.
